Afável
by Pimentiinha
Summary: Pois o coração de Sakura, assim como o Time Sete, é afável como o coração de uma mãe. E ela simplesmente não pode escolher.
1. A dúvida

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem._

_**Classificação etária:** T_

* * *

**Afável**

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_A dúvida_

* * *

Aqueles olhos azuis me fitavam transbordando uma espessa presunção, irritando-me profundamente. Ela me olhava desafiadoramente, como se fosse a dona da verdade. Devolvi-lhe um olhar de escárnio e indiferença, fingindo não me incomodar com a sua postura. Delibei um pouco do suco à minha frente, notando a maneira como o seu sorriso ganhava ainda mais vida. Ela sabia que eu estava mentindo e eu tinha plena consciência da minha derrota, todavia, jamais daria o meu braço a torcer. Nem a ela, nem para ninguém!

Continuei concentrada no suco de laranja, e ela em mim. Terminei de beber todo o conteúdo, chamando o garçom para pedir mais um copo. Revirando os olhos, Ino perdeu a nossa batalha de indiferença uma para com a outra, suspirando.

— Certo, Testão, pode parar com esse seu joguinho retardado e desembucha de uma vez. – falou, aproximando-se de mim na mesa.

Acomodei-me melhor no assento, bocejando preguiçosamente.

— Pensei que você já tinha dito saber de toda a verdade. – falei, ignorando o olhar estranho que a loira me mandou. — Além do mais, nem sei do que você está falando, Porca.

— Sabe! – declarou, jogando um guardanapo sob a mesa. — E não se faça de idiota, sua cretina pegadora de gostosões!

— Pegadora de gostosões? – ri de sua sentença. — Do que você está falando?

— Eu já te disse para não se fazer de idiota, sua... Sua... – ponderou mais um pouco, procurando o adjetivo que melhor me descrevesse. — Sua sortuda de uma figa!

— Sortuda? Eu? – sorri, enquanto o garçom trazia o suco que havia pedido. — Pode ser mais específica?

Seus olhos se espreitaram, deixando quase impossível visualizar o seu tom azulado. Cruzando os braços, em seu rosto formou-se uma carranca horrorosa que emanava um ódio profundo. Já fazia quase uma hora em que ela tentava obter alguma informação mais precisa de mim, porém eu sempre achava um jeito de desviar do assunto. Mas Ino era esperta, e não duvido que logo ela me surpreenda.

— Você está pegando todos do seu time. – acusou-me, fazendo-me engasgar seguidamente. Sorriu, mais uma vez, presunçosa. — Você, Haruno Sakura, está saindo com os cinco.

— Não sei de onde saiu tamanha caraminhola, Ino. – limpei algumas gotículas da mesa, sorrindo para a loira. — Sua imaginação anda cada vez mais fértil.

— É claro. – comentou, debochadamente. — E eu também ando vendo coisas. – arqueei uma sobrancelha, permitindo que ela notasse a minha curiosidade. — Ah, não se faça de boba, eu sei que você me viu, Testão.

Engoli em seco, embora meus olhos continuassem a fitá-la friamente.

— Me viu? – mais uma vez, disfarcei não entender do que ela falava. — E o que há de mais em me ver?

— Tirando a vertigem que o brilho da sua testa me dá, nada demais. – revirei os olhos com a sua declaração, fazendo-a sorrir. — Mas eu estou falando de outra coisa.

— Outra coisa?

— Sim, outra coisa. – comentou, descruzando os braços. — Do tipo: você e "certos" ninjas.

— Kami-sama, como pode uma kunoichi ser vista com ninjas? Que absurdo! – desta vez, fora ela quem revirou os olhos. — É só isso que você tem a me dizer, Porca?

— Não, Testão, e você está me obrigando a ser mais direta!

— Então seja de uma vez, Ino. – delibei mais um pouco do suco.

— E vi você de agarramento com os garotos do seu time. – engasguei novamente, fazendo sorrir triunfantemente. — E foi um de cada vez.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse, limpando a mesa novamente.

— Então por que você engasgou? – mandou-me um cínico olhar.

— Por tamanha sandice que você acabou de falar. – respondi, me defendendo. — Não sei de onde você tira essas histórias.

— Eu vi, Testão. – deu de ombros. — E se você continuar negando, eu vou pessoalmente falar com cada um deles e...

— Não! – a minha exaltação apenas aumentou o riso daquela loira, que se calou. — Digo, não vá os perturbar com uma bobagem dessas.

— Claro, claro. – pegou o meu copo, bebendo o restante do meu suco. — Argh! – chiou, fazendo uma careta. — Não faz mal adoçar só um pouco, sabia?

Continuou disfarçando, cantarolando baixo a sua vitória. Ela já tinha a confirmação que queria, mas ainda não estava satisfeita. É claro que eu não precisava mais negar, todavia, era de seu anseio que lhe contasse tudo! Cada minucioso detalhe da roubada em que eu me meti. Era como um de seus jogos, de caça e caçador. E, inevitavelmente, eu era a vítima.

— Porca...

— Conte-me tudo, Testa! – mandou um sinal para o garçom, pedindo por mais suco. — Desta vez com adoçante, hein! – gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes. As nossas bebidas chegaram rapidamente, e eu fiz uma careta ao sentir o gosto doce e enjoativo do suco. — Agora me conte, tim-tim por tim-tim.

— Bom, eu...

— Desde quando você está de caso com eles?

— Eu...

— Você já ficou com todos ao mesmo tempo?

— Err...

— Qual deles é o mais bem dotado?

— Ino!

— Me desculpe, a curiosidade fala muito alto, sabe. – deu de ombros. — Mas me conte, como foi que isso aconteceu?

— Eu não sei, já faz algum tempo que...

— Mas e o Panaca? – ela me interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Panaca? – indaguei, curiosa.

— É. – respondeu. — Aquele seu ex-namorado. – cocou o queixo. — Como era o nome dele mesmo? Panaca? Pataca? Babaca?

— Tanaka. – lhe respondi, revirando os olhos. Ela nunca ia com a cara dos caras com quem eu saía, e sempre achava uma razão para implicar com eles. — O nome dele é Tanaka.

— Oh, sim. Tanaka! Como pude me esquecer. – fingiu um aborrecimento, mas deu de ombros indiferentemente. — Como ia dizendo, vocês não estavam juntos quando começou a sair com os cinco, nãos é?

— Não. – respondi, fazendo uma segunda careta por causa do suco. — Mas foi ele quem me abriu os olhos.

— Sério? – aproximou-se mais, arregalando seus olhos azuis. — Tipo, ele te flagrou num momento quase intimo com os garotos e te deu um pé na bunda?

— Não. – falei, fazendo uma careta, desta vez, por causa da sua colocação maluca. — Ele me acusou de não estar apaixonada por ele.

— Hm. – ela coçou o queixo, ponderativa. — Te acusou de estar apaixonada por outro, presumo.

— Não. – articulei, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. — Me acusou de estar apaixonada por _outros_. – suspirei. — Pra ser mais específica, me acusou de estar apaixonada por outros cinco.

— Oh! – olhou para os lados, observando se não havia ninguém nos escutando. — Conte-me melhor essa história. E, por favor, não poupe nenhum detalhe.

— Certo. – respondi. — Mas antes traga um suco de laranja sem açúcar para mim.

Afinal, não desejava que a minha garganta ficasse seca.

.

* * *

.

Era uma noite de sábado, e eu saí do centro cirúrgico, acompanhada pelos demais médicos que auxiliaram na operação. Passamos mais de seis horas ali, numa desgastante operação. Alguns comemoravam a missão bem sucedida, enquanto outros se queixavam de ter gasto muito tempo num único caso. E eu me encaixava no primeiro grupo, embora eu tivesse que concordar com o segundo. Era apenas um pequeno problema de pedras nos rins que se agravou para um problema ainda maior por causa de falta de experiência de alguns médicos. Shizune e eu fomos chamadas prontamente, interrompendo o que fazíamos apenas para poder ajudar.

Suspirei, retirando a máscara cirúrgica.

— E veja só quem está ficando mais velha. – senti dois tapinhas no ombro, fitando o sorriso acolhedor de Shizune. — Feliz aniversário, Sakura-chan! Tudo de maravilhoso para você neste seu aniversário, querida!

— Shizune-s...

Interrompeu-me com um abraço apertado, roubando-me o ar. Sorri, tentando retribuir o afago.

— Não devia ter vindo trabalhar. – advertiu-me, se afastando.

— Mas o dever me chama.

— Sim, sim. Infelizmente. – completou, arfando cansada. — Mas aposto que você ganhará muitos presentes!

— Até imagino quais. – resmunguei, imaginado o jantar romântico que Tanaka, provavelmente, estaria preparando.

— Ainda é cedo. – comentou, olhando no relógio, mas logo fez uma careta. — Não, não é mais. – suspirou, aborrecida. — De qualquer forma, ainda há tempo para um jantar romântico, não é?

— É... – mas eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de um jantar, principalmente com o Tanaka. — Bom, eu tenho que ir. – falei, jogando a máscara e as luvas no lixo. — Obrigada pelos votos, Shizune-san.

Já estava saindo, quando senti meu pulso sendo capturado.

— Sakura-chan. – falou, olhando-me seriamente. — Tenha bastante juízo. – suspirou. — Aos dezoito anos as coisas mudam, tenha isso em mente.

Sorri, lembrando que foi a mesma coisa que a minha mãe me disse, ao me ligar de manhã. E sem esperar por mais algum conselho, caminhei rumo à recepção, desviando de pessoas que possivelmente poderiam se lembrar do meu aniversário. Nunca gostei muito dessas coisas, aliás, nem sei bem como reagir em tal ocasião. De certa forma, era estranho para eu notar que o meu dia, nada mais era, do que um dia normal. Bom, na verdade nem me importava com isso, contudo, só almejava que as pessoas não ficassem tanto no meu pé. Afinal, todos os dias são os nossos aniversários, tecnicamente.

Andei em passo acelerado para o vestiário, trocando-me rapidamente. Coloquei as minhas vestes habituais e iniciei a minha caminhada para a saída. Continuei a desviar de algumas pessoas, agradecendo mentalmente à Kami, por meu namorado não estar ali. Não que o meu objetivo fosse evitá-lo pelo resto da noite, mas eu apenas queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho e depois, somente depois, fazer o que é que a sua mente estranha desejasse – o que provavelmente seria um jantar. Todavia, assim que botei um pé para fora do hospital, dei de cara com cinco homens, de braços cruzados, fitando-me intensamente. Parei, olhando-os de maneira confusa, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um deles avançou na minha direção.

— Sakura-chan! – Naruto capturou-me, num abraço caloroso, e eu não pude deixar de notar o seu aroma. — Feliz aniversário!

— Obrigada, Naruto. – respondi, notando os olhares saudosos do restante do Time Sete.

— Nós viemos te fazer uma surpresa. – falou, deixando-me curiosa. — E vamos logo, antes que o seu namorado Panaca apareça!

— É Tanaka! – falei, enquanto era arrastada pela calçada. — E para onde estão me levando?

— É surpresa, Sakura-chan.

Andamos por mais algumas ruas, indo numa direção que poucas vezes me atrevi a ir. Eles me levavam para alguma casa noturna ou balada, eu já nem sabia direito, e era profundamente estranho notar que isso estava acontecendo. Embora muito unidos, nunca fomos de compartilhar esse tipo de coisa. Às vezes íamos ao Ichiraku, mas era diferente. Sempre comemorávamos os aniversários num restaurante qualquer, mas numa boate? Nunca! Eu deveria me sentir honrada, porém, a única coisa que era capaz de sentir era um adverso calafrio.

Havia uma enorme fila, mas surpreendentemente, nós seis não tivemos de pegá-la. Kakashi e Yamato andaram na frente, e sem precisar trocar uma única palavra com o segurança, a nossa entrada foi permitida sem nenhuma cessação. Poucas luzes faziam o ambiente e, prontamente, fixamo-nos numa mesa afastada. Os cinco ninjas jaziam calados e eu os acompanhei na taciturnidade, embora a música fosse ensurdecedora. Naruto batucava as mãos, inquieto. Sai me fitava, desenhando algo em seu caderno. Kakashi continuava lendo o seu livro, soltando algumas risadas baixas. Yamato coçava a nuca, negando as bebidas que o ofereciam. E Sasuke me olhava profundamente, sem emoção.

Olhei para os lados, observando o vulto das pessoas se mexendo num ritmo alucinado (aquilo era um tipo de dança?). E ignorando os olhares atípicos dos rapazes, comecei a beber um líquido incolor, que cortou a minha garganta em milhares de pedacinhos e aos poucos ia libertando-me da gravidade. Sorri para eles, que me fitavam de maneira estranha, enquanto eu bebia cada vez mais.

— Então é isso? – indaguei, roubando um copo de Sai. — Vocês me roubam de um jantar com o meu namorado, só para vir até aqui e ficarem me encarando?

— Segundo um livro, na maioridade é cabível que a festa seja num lugar mais divertido e agitado. – Sai falou, enquanto Naruto concordava com ele, maneando com a cabeça.

— Certo. – comecei a falar, me escorando na mesa redonda em que estávamos. — E do que adianta irmos para um lugar agitado e divertido, se estamos parados? E vocês nem estão bebendo!

— Sakura-chan, o teme e eu ainda temos dezessete...

— E daí? – olhei-os desafiadoramente. — Como se vocês não tivessem feito nada pior, tsc. – mirei os demais rapazes, rindo debochada. — E vocês três não são menores de idade!

— Yare, talvez seja melhor pararmos por aqui, não é mesmo? – Kakashi falou, roubando-me um copo e garrafa. — E talvez seja melhor acabarmos com a noite também. – Yamato concordou.

— De jeito nenhum! – Naruto protestou, puxando-me. — Não antes da nossa dança, Sakura-chan. – puxou-me em direção da pista, mas algo segurou em meu pulso. Era Sasuke.

— Não, dobe.

— Teme... – o loiro praticamente rosnou.

— Talvez todos devessem dançar. – o ninja desenhista falou, pensativo. — Num livro dizia que a garota deve dançar com o seu príncipe em seu aniversário.

— Isso é em aniversário de quinze anos, transparente. – Naruto falou, revirando os olhos. — Além do mais, só pode ser um príncipe.

Naquele instante, pensei no Tanaka. Era bem provável que ele estivesse preocupado comigo, com o meu atípico atraso.

— Poderíamos dançar todos. – Yamato sugeriu, chamando a atenção de todos. Ainda que embaraçado, ele continuou. — Se for do desejo da Sakura, é claro.

As atenções se voltaram apara mim, fazendo com que um nó se formasse no meu estômago.

— Bom... – pensei um pouco, corando. — Só se for todos de uma vez!

Eles se entreolharam, mas logo deram de ombros, avançando em minha direção. Caminhamos para a pista, e durante o trajeto, tropecei incontáveis vezes por causa das luzes instáveis – embora eu acredite que os meus pés também estivessem. Os cinco me rodearam, ao ritmo acelerado da música, e sem me dar conta de quando comecei, já me movimentava desengonçadamente em todas as direções. Ora bailava com Sai, ora com Kakashi, e às vezes, até mesmo, com Sasuke. E, ainda que concentrada no dança, também era capaz de roubar algumas bebidas. Eles sorriam e eu me perdia em seus olhos enigmáticos.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era me jogar em seus braços, permitindo-os que me guiassem para onde quisessem me levar. Eu confiava em cada um deles, e não me importava com as decisões que tomassem. Continha cinco homens a minha volta, embora nenhum me pertencesse, eu simplesmente me sentia a dona deles – ainda que fosse mais fácil eu os obedecer, do que o contrário. Nós seis bebíamos, pulávamos, cantávamos e nos entregávamos a um êxtase estranho, mas que compartilhávamos entre si. É claro que cada um se portava a sua maneira, mas nunca havia presenciado Sasuke, Yamato, ou mesmo Kakashi tão soltos (ou seriam bêbados?).

Naruto se agarrou ao meu corpo, fazendo-me suar frio. Apreciei seu gesto, agarrando-o de volta. No entanto, os demais rapazes pareciam incomodados com tal ato, e logo resolveram fazer o mesmo. Algumas pessoas nos fitavam, estranhando o que viam, no entanto, pouco nos importávamos, ou melhor, eu pouco me importava. Alguém me puxou, tentando exclusividade, porém outro me trazia de volta. As luzes não paravam de piscar, num ritmo instável, e a face de cada um era passada na minha mente como um borrão. Tudo estava sendo tão rápido, que quando dei por mim, seus corpos se esfregavam ao meu, roubando-me o controle.

O que estava acontecendo?

Uma mão segurava os meus cabelos, enquanto outra passeava na minha cintura, senti a respiração de alguém no meu pescoço e alguma pessoa acariciava o meu bumbum. Pisquei fortemente, mas as luzes errantes apenas me entorpeciam ainda mais. Vi sorrisos sacanas e algumas piscadelas deliberadas, minhas pernas iam perdendo as forças e, cada vez mais, sentia-me mais pressionada por eles. O calor já consumia o meu corpo, como chamas incandescentes, e um desejo estranho nublava a minha visão. Inconscientemente, busquei por seus corpos e, sem me conter, beijei uma face mascarada. Outro alguém me puxou e mãos insolentes apertaram os meus seios. Arqueei sob os toques, fitando os cabelos negros que afundavam em meu pescoço. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais escasso e a sensação de estar sob as nuvens apenas aumentava. Olhos azuis sorriam para mim, contudo, logo fui tragada para uma estranha escuridão.

Eu havia desmaiado.

* * *

— Sakura-chan! – senti algo tocar a minha face. — Sakura-chan! – abri meus olhos, vendo algo amarelo à minha frente. — Sakura-chan!

— Naruto? – ele sorriu, enquanto Kakashi se aproximava com um copo de água em mãos. — O que houve? – olhei para o mascarado, tendo uma vaga lembrança do quase beijo que lhe dei. Rapidamente, voltei a fitar Naruto, enquanto me sentava para beber a água.

Percebi estar próxima a mesa que anteriormente dividíamos, um lugar mais calmo e arejado.

— Você desmaiou, Sakura-chan. – falou, abanando-me. — Talvez tenha sido por causa da bebida.

— Ou pela agitação. – Yamato falou.

— Talvez pelo cansaço. – Sai sugeriu.

— Também pelo calor. – Kakashi comentou, dando de ombros. Olhei para Sasuke, esperando pela sua sugestão, mas ele apenas me deu um olhar frio. — De qualquer forma – o Hatake retomou, pegando o meu copo de volta. —, é melhor voltarmos para casa. Já são quase quatro horas.

— Da manhã? – indaguei, levantado abruptamente.

— Exatamente. – Yamato falou, notando a minha agitação. — Por que o alarde?

— Tanaka. – falei, e todos pareceram confusos. Suspirei, revirando os olhos. — O meu namorado não sabe que eu estou aqui! – ponderei. — Aliás, eu nem sabia que viria para cá.

Levantei-me, sacudindo a poeira do meu traseiro, sem deixar de notar os olhares que me foram direcionados. Fingindo não notar, pigarreei, chamando-lhes a atenção. Eles me olhavam dúbios, todavia não havia ninguém mais confuso ali do que eu. Ora, o que diabos havia acabado de acontecer? Sorrindo sem graça para eles, recolhi um sapato que havia me escapado, sabe-se lá quando.

— Acho melhor te acompanharmos. – Sasuke sugeriu, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Não é necessário. – falei, embaraçada.

— Sim, é melhor. – Kakashi falou, e todos os garotos assentiram com a sua decisão.

Sem poder protestar, seguimos para a saída. Naruto se ofereceu para me carregar, todavia, o convenci que já estava bem. As ruas escuras nos cercavam, assim como o silêncio intrometido, que roubara qualquer vontade de conversar entre nós. O clima não estava apenas tenso, jazia enfadonho e palpável. Era óbvio que o que quase aconteceu, nem de longe, deveria acontecer, além do mais, o que sucederia se eu não houvesse desmaiado? Até que sórdido ponto chegaríamos?

Os nossos passos eram calmos, embora as nossas mentes estivessem à mil. Bom, pelo menos a minha estava. Eu era a única garota num estranho time composto por seis integrantes, e em momento algum me senti incomodada por tal fato. Pelo menos até ali. E o que mais me perturbava era saber que, de certa forma, nenhum deles se aproveitou de mim. É claro que houve mãos bobas aqui e ali, mas eu apreciava aquilo, me entregando e se oferecendo aos seus toques e investidas. Céus, aquilo era errado! Eu já era comprometida e com certeza eles também deviam se aventurar por aí, pois, Naruto, por exemplo, ainda se mantinha num bizarro e mal resolvido relacionamento com Hinata. Assim como havia boatos sobre Kakashi e Sasuke com distintas garotas. Yamato e Sai eram mais discretos, mas não duvidava que pudessem estar ligados à alguma pessoa.

Suspirei, fitando o prédio verde e velho que eu ainda chamo de lar. Os rapazes me olharam, fazendo-me se perguntar como se despedir. Um aceno? Aperto de mão? Talvez um abraço? Um beijo de jeito nenhum!, pensei. Entretanto, optei apenas por um singelo "boa noite" e um olhar cortês. Dando as costas para eles, e me segurando para não olhar para trás, subi para o meu apartamento. Os corredores estavam escuros, e as minhas pernas voltaram a se instabilizar. Procurando as chaves no bolso, demorei mais do que o normal para destrancar a porta. E quando entrei, o cômodo estava completamente escuro e silencioso, encostei-me à porta, repousando a cabeça na madeira.

Suspirei.

E a luz se acendeu.

Uma vertigem me abateu e somente depois de longos segundos pude distinguir as coisas a minha volta. E, aparentemente, o meu namorado estava de braços cruzados, sentado atrás de uma bela mesa posta, com uma comida provavelmente fria. Diabos. Tirei os sapatos, jogando-os num canto, mandando um sorriso pérfido ao homem sentado.

— O cheiro ainda está delicioso. – menti, pois não havia mais nenhum aroma da comida.

— Onde você esteve?

— Hm... A comida está com uma cara ótima! – falei, sentando-se à mesa. — Oh, também tem vinho! – exclamei, enchendo uma taça e já a sorvendo.

— Onde esteve?

— Nossa, estou morrendo de fome.

— Eu lhe perguntei onde esteve! – gritou, batendo na mesa. Alguns talheres caíram ao chão, mas eu pouco me importei, voltando a beber o vinho. — Eu vi.

— Viu? – questionei, largando a taça na mesa. — O que viu?

— Eles. – falou entre dentes, demonstrando irritação. — Eles te trouxeram até aqui. – jogou um guardanapo sobre a mesa, raivoso. — Pra onde te levaram?

— Para o nosso campo de treinamento. – menti.

— Ah, é? – sorriu. — Então porque eu não te achei lá?

— Porque também fomos ao Ichiraku. – tornei a mentir.

— Engraçado, mas o velho disse não te ver desde a semana passada.

— Teuchi anda caducando. – dei de ombros.

— Certo, façamos de conta que você esteja me dizendo a verdade. – falou, recobrando a compostura, enquanto eu bebia mais vinho. — Por que não me avisou que sairia com aqueles ninjas?

— Porque nem eu mesma sabia! – finalmente falei uma verdade para ele. — E não os chame de "aqueles ninjas".

— E não são ninjas? – fingiu inocência, irritando-me.

— Eu não gosto do tom que você usa ao falar deles.

— E eu não gosto que você saia por aí com eles.

Observei seus olhos castanhos, que transbordavam uma posse imbecil sobre mim.

— Você não é o meu dono, Panaca.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e uma tonalidade avermelhada tingia a sua face.

— Do que me chamou?

— Pelo seu nome, Panaca.

— Como é?

— Pataca. – continuou me olhando feio, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais confusa. — Babaca?

— Para mim já chega, Haruno Sakura! – declarou, saindo da mesa subitamente. — Você não merece o meu amor.

— Panaca...

— Calada! – gritou, tomando a taça das minhas mãos, jogando-a contra a parede. — Eu já devia saber que não daria certo me envolver com uma kunoichi que vive cercada por cinco ninjas desordeiros!

— Não fale assim deles! – levantei-me, desafiando-o. — E se está tão arrependido assim, saia!

Ele não disse mais nada, porém marchou em direção da porta. Parando e se virando para mim, antes de sair.

— Quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntou, enraivecido.

— Não! – lhe respondi.

— Você deve estar apaixonada por aqueles caras.

Saiu, batendo a porta e me deixando com uma estranha pergunta dentro de mim.

Será que eu estava?

* * *

**N/A:** E então, gostaram? Logo teremos mais!

Comentários são bem-vindo e apreciados ;)


	2. Estrelas e arrependimentos

_Pessoas, sinto muito pela demora. Não era min__ha __intenção fazê-los esperar tanto T_T_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Afável**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Estrelas e arrependimentos_

* * *

Seus olhos praticamente não piscavam, fitando-me intensamente. Bebi mais um pouco do suco que permaneceu intocado desde que comecei a lhe contar a estranha história em que me via presa. E não me era surpreendente o seu espanto. Claramente Ino já sabia da verdade, mas a loira não imaginava que, inacreditavelmente, houvesse veridicidade em seus pensamentos. Ela poderia até me chamar de sortuda, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, todavia, sabia muito bem que a minha situação não era fácil.

— E o Tanaka estava certo? – perguntou, bebendo um pouco de suco.

— Talvez. – dei de ombros.

— Como assim talvez? – fitou-me seriamente, aproximando-se. — Estava ou não estava?

— Eu não sei. – suspirei. — É complicado, Ino. Isso nunca havia se passado na minha cabeça, até então. – ela continuava seriamente me encarando, curiosa. — Foi um choque para mim, de certa forma.

— Nunca passou na sua cabeça que talvez você estivesse apaixonada por eles?

— Não.

— Nem mesmo pelo Sasuke?

— Sinceramente, não. – falei, olhando para os dois pergaminhos que eu tinha em mãos, por debaixo da mesa. — Mesmo depois que ele voltou, a ideia de ainda amá-lo não fazia sentindo. Seja lá o que eu sentia por ele, no decorrer dos anos, havia se tornado amizade.

— Mas você continuava o achando bonito, não é?

— Obviamente. – sorrimos com o meu comentário. — E hoje ele está ainda mais bonito, convenhamos.

— E você está apaixonada por ele. – falou, rindo alegremente.

— Não apenas por ele. – comentei.

— Pensei que havia dito um bem sonoro "talvez". – bebeu um pouco do suco.

— Bom, eu estava me referindo àquela época. – anelei, olhando para o chão. — As coisas são diferentes agora.

— Certo, a garotinha do time agora tem cinco homens a sua disposição, tsc. Depois diz que não é sortuda. – tentei lhe responder, mas ela foi mais rápida. — Eu sei que não é fácil, eu sei, eu sei. Mas tipo, quando vocês cinco ficam juntos, um se atraca com o outro também?

— Como é?

— Ah, você sabe. – aproximou-se mais, sussurrando. — Não creio que você dê conta de cinco de uma única vez. Bom, eu sei que até que daria pra você ficar com uns ao mesmo tempo, mas haja disposição... – continuei a olhando, seria. — O que eu quero dizer é, se enquanto vocês estão lá, _você sabe_, eles _ficam_ entre eles?

— Não! Que horror, Ino. – falei, mandando-lhe um olhar exasperado. — Não fazemos nenhum tipo de... Nenhum tipo de...

— Orgia? Suruba? – questionou, rindo baixo. — Ah, nunca se sabe. – bebeu mais um pouco de seu suco, voltando a me perguntar. — Então, você fica com um de cada vez?

— É. – falei, um tanto incerta.

— Enquanto o outro espera do lado.

— Não! – articulei, novamente, exasperada. — Não há uma fila formada ao lado da minha cama, para que cada um possa "dormir" comigo. – uma senhora que passava naquele instante, olhou-me torto. Revirei os olhos e Ino sorriu. — E quando digo que não fico com eles ao mesmo tempo, significa que não é na mesma hora, ou no mesmo dia.

— Compreendo. – coçou o queixo. — Me desculpe se havia soado grosseira, mas o que queria que eu pensasse depois que você disse que tudo começou no seu aniversário de dezoito anos, enquanto todos dançavam juntos?

Suspirei, olhando desanimadamente para o suco na minha frente.

— Mas não é bem assim. – proferi, desanimadamente.

— Certo, tudo começou no seu aniversário, ou melhor, você começou a notar certas coisas. – terminou de beber o suco, rapidamente. — Mas quando foi que, de fato, tudo começou? Quem foi o primeiro? E quando?

Anelei, olhando o suave movimento que o vento dava à toalha da mesa. Contar o inicio de tudo me faria voltar para um momentos bons pelo qual passei, que, entretanto, talvez nunca devessem ter acontecido.

Suspirei.

.

* * *

.

Era uma tarde de quarta-feira, e eu havia conseguido sair mais cedo do hospital e me encontrar com eles. Estávamos numa tradicional taverna da vila, apenas bebendo. Passaram-se quase quatro meses desde aquele ocorrido, no meu aniversário, e, naquele instante, era o de Sasuke que estávamos comemorando. Naruto bem que brincou, dizendo que não voltaríamos tão cedo em uma balada juntos, principalmente no aniversário de algum dos garotos, mas tal comentário apenas tornou o ambiente um pouco tenso. Um pouco mais do que já estava, isto é.

Sentamo-nos no balcão, optando por nenhuma bebida alcoólica. E, embora extremamente calado, Sasuke parecia feliz. Aliás, todos nós estávamos. Desde o meu aniversário não saíamos mais juntos, nem mesmo ao Ichiraku. É claro que continuávamos despontando em missões juntos, mas era por mera obrigação. Finalmente o Time Sete se reunia, sem nenhum assunto ninja para tratar. A hora passava vagarosamente, o que apenas contribuía para a nossa celebração. Era aquilo o que eu pensava, mas não por muito tempo.

— A feiosa bem que poderia parar de fazer essa cara, quando olha o Uchiha. – Sai comentou do nada, chamando a atenção de todos. Instantaneamente, corei.

— Não sei do que você está falando, palmito. – respondi, sorrindo de maneira pérfida. Todos permaneceram calados, apenas me constrangendo ainda mais. — Além do mais, olho-o da mesma maneira que os demais.

— Mas está o observando mais do que o costume, hoje. – falou, voltando a desenhar em seu caderno.

— Hoje é o aniversário do Sasuke-kun, é claro que todos irão olhar mais para ele. – comentei, bebendo um pouco de refrigerante.

— Eu não estou o olhando, Sakura-chan. – Naruto falou, fazendo uma careta.

— É claro que não, pintinho. – Sai falou, olhando para mim e depois se voltando ao caderno em suas mãos. — Está olhando para a feiosa. – sorriu. — Assim como todos estão fazendo.

E então, somente naquele instante, notei os olhos que me tocavam, desviando-se rapidamente. Todos me olhavam, diretamente ou de esguelha, mas olhavam. Suspirei, controlando a vontade de pedir por alguma bebida alcoólica. Se eu já me sentia péssima antes, era ainda pior naquele momento. Que tipo de pessoa eu era, seduzindo todos os homens do meu time? Se a shishou descobrisse isso, tenho certeza que no mesmo instante o Time Sete (ou Time Kakashi) poderia ser dissolvido. Mas também não era como se fosse a minha intenção permitir que isso acontecesse, e os conhecendo, como os conheço, tenho certeza de que a nossa situação também não era de suas vontades.

O silêncio fez-se novidade e eu tinha vontade de quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça de Sai – ao mesmo tempo em que desejava acariciá-lo. Céus, eu era uma vadia. Mas, apesar de tudo, talvez ainda fosse uma pessoa sensata. Terminando de beber o meu refrigerante, levantei-me, enfim entregando o meu presente à Sasuke. Era uma kunai de bronze, cravejada com pequeninas pedras ônix. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que não poderia ficar mais. Eu não queria mentir para eles, porém, era melhor me retirar o quanto antes dali. Se afastar deles. Com um sorriso amarelo e um aceno rápido, saí do estabelecimento, sentindo como se um peso houvesse deixado os meus ombros.

Respirei aliviada, andando calmamente pelas ruas. Algumas pessoas passavam por mim, distraidamente, e eu me perguntava se havia uma maneira de voltar ao tempo. Recordei-me de Tanaka, e de quando nos conhecemos. Shizune nos apresentou no hospital, quando precisou trabalhar em algum caso de contabilidade da clínica. Seus olhos castanhos me fitaram calorosos, deixando-me sem graça. Conversamos por um tempo, sobre as despesas do estabelecimento até que ele perguntou o número do meu telefone. Eu ainda tinha dezessete anos, mas nenhum de nós se importou, afinal, ele ainda tinha vinte e cinco anos, o que não era uma diferença tão grande. Ele era um cara bonito e bastante interessante, todavia, o que mais me atraiu nele foi o fato de não ser ninja. E talvez esta tenha sido uma das razões das implicâncias do restante do meu time. Afinal, quando eu saí com um capitão Anbu, misteriosamente o meu time foi designado a treinar com ele e, obviamente, o cara levou uma surra.

Suspirei, ao perceber que eles sempre tiveram ciúmes de mim e por eu ignorar tal fato.

— Sakura-chan! – ouvi Naruto me chamar, a poucos passos atrás de mim. — Eu te acompanho, Sakura-chan.

— Não precisa se incomodar, Naruto. – falei, notando que ele já estava ao meu lado. — Deveria ter ficado até mais tarde com eles.

— Não. – falou, coçando a nuca. — Não estava mais tão bom assim. – maneei com a cabeça, permanecendo calada. Ele ainda parecia querer dizer algo, mas continuava mudo. Suspirou alto, chamando-me a atenção, por fim falando. — Eu terminei com a Hinata.

Olhei-o surpresa.

— Sério? – disfarcei a ansiedade, e fingi não notar o meu coração acelerado. — E por quê?

Suspirou, ainda mantendo as mãos sob a cabeça. Chutou algumas pedrinhas pelo caminho, pra somente depois me responder. Olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

— Eu não a amava.

— Oh. – articulei, desviando de seus olhos azulados. — Sinto muito.

— Não devia. – não lhe respondi, continuando a caminhar. — E o Panaca?

— É Tanaka! – lhe respondi, soltando um sorriso que fora acompanhado por um dele. — O que tem?

— Ele não te perturba depois que vocês terminaram?

— Não.

— Fiquei sabendo que ele tentou se reconciliar com você. – falou, dando de ombros.

— Sim. – confirmei. — Mas não obteve um resultado positivo. – sorri. – Positivo para ele.

— Você não o amava? – questionou, com um tom de voz errante.

— Não. – respondi, sem me importar de fitar seus orbes claros. — E talvez nunca o tenha amado.

— Sei como é isso. – falou, dando de ombros. Continuamos a andar, com nossos passos plácidos, passando próximo do nosso campo de treinamento. Ele sorriu, marchando naquela direção. — Venha. – falou, sem me esperar, e embora não tenha cessado os seus passos, virou-se para trás, chamando-me novamente. — Venha, Sakura-chan.

Eu deveria ter recusado, qualquer pessoa sensata sabe disso, mas meus pés agiram antes que meus pensamentos fossem processados, fazendo-me o seguir com um estranho sorriso estampado no meu rosto. Em poucos instantes paramos no mesmo lugar onde há alguns anos tivemos o nosso primeiro encontro. O primeiro encontro com o nosso time, isto é. Sorri, recordando-me daquele atípico dia e das emoções que senti. Naruto também parecia nostálgico, sorrindo como uma criança.

— Eu fiquei preso ali. – apontou para um dos troncos. — Você se lembra, Sakura-chan?

— E como. – falei, olhando-o divertida. — Tivemos de dividir a comida com você.

— Mas você não queria. – disse, num falso aborrecimento.

— Mas o Sasuke-kun me fez mudar de ideia. – dei de ombros. — E...

Fui interrompida, repentinamente, sentindo o mesmo tronco que um dia Naruto esteve preso, pressionado atrás de mim. Respirei assustada, notando a estranha proximidade que o loiro estava e, me sentindo ainda mais estranha, com a sensação prazerosa de seu corpo junto ao meu. Olhei em seus olhos, mas estes já não eram mais os mesmos. Brilhavam de uma maneira anômala, que, no entanto, me era familiar. Suspirando, lembrei-me que aquele mesmo olhar me fitava no meu aniversário.

— Você ainda o ama, Sakura-chan? – indagou, olhando-me seriamente.

— Quem? – perguntei, sentindo-o me pressionar ainda mais contra o tronco.

— Você ainda ama o Teme? – seu hálito quente tocou a minha face, causando-me arrepios.

— Não. – respondi, tentando me livrar de seu aperto. Em vão.

— E o Panaca? – seus olhos não eram os mesmo, e eu os apreciava completamente.

— É Tanaka. – revirei os olhos, mas ele apenas se aproximou ainda mais.

— Você ainda o ama? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, roubando-me a compostura.

— Eu nunca o amei. – comentei, deliciando-me com uma mão que subia pela minha cintura, fechando os olhos.

— O que foi aquilo no seu aniversário? – questionou, roçando seus lábios carnudos em meu maxilar.

— Uma estranha noite de bebedeira. – respondi, passando as minhas mãos por seu torso.

— Você atacou todo mundo ali, Sakura-chan. – afastou-se milimétricamente, olhando-me sério.

— Eu também fui atacada por todo mundo ali. – sorri, debochada.

— E agora eu é que irei te atacar.

E antes que pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, seus lábios apressados capturaram a minha boca, num beijo voluptuoso e arrematador. Seu corpo me pressionou ainda mais ao tronco e as minhas mãos apenas o puxava cada vez mais a mim. Fechei os olhos, saboreando de sua boca e me deleitando com o nosso ato. Suas mãos caminhavam da minha cintura, ora subindo, ora descendo. Sua língua era rápida, conduzindo-me a um ritmo mais ardente do que eu poderia imaginar. Prendi sua cintura com uma das minhas pernas e, com a proximidade, notei a sua ereção.

Sua boca se soltou da minha, buscando o ar que nos fugia. Olhei para o céu alaranjado que nos cobria, sentindo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço e suas mãos apertarem a minha coxa. Segurei um gemido, puxando os fios dourados de sua cabeça. Ele me olhou, entregando-me um sorriso estonteante, para logo em seguida prender as minhas pernas em sua cintura. E foi só então que a minha ficha começava a cair.

— Naruto, o que está fazendo? – perguntei, sentindo-o me levar para o meio de uns arbustos.

— Não podemos profanar o campo de treinamento, Sakura-chan. – falou acelerando os passos.

— Eu não vou profanar nada, seu idiota. – resmunguei, batendo em suas costas. — E me coloque no chão, agora!

Ele não me deu ouvidos, apenas nos embrenhando cada vez mais na mata fechada. Notei que o céu já começava a escurecer e os últimos raios de sol se despediam, alegremente. Naruto pousou-me ao chão, mansamente, sentando-se a minha frente, apenas me encarando. Seu sorriso era vacilante, embora o nosso êxtase permanecesse vivo e pulsante. Repousei a minha cabeça confortavelmente, voltando a fitar o céu, contemplando as estrelas. Suspirei quando senti as suas mãos subirem pelas minhas pernas, parando suavemente nas minhas coxas.

Timidamente seu corpo foi seu repousando acima do meu, e cada uma de suas mãos pairavam ao lado da minha cabeça. Sorri, com os fios de ouros que faziam cócegas em minha face, e me permiti afundar em seus orbes celestiais. Seu nariz roçou ao meu, e seu riso contagiou o meu. Toquei em sua nuca, enquanto abria mais as minhas pernas para acomodá-lo melhor. Continuamos a nos encarar, compartilhando o ritmo eloquente de nossos corações.

— Eu amo você, Sakura-chan.

Seus lábios voltaram a me roubar a realidade, jogando-me num doce sonho laranja. Suas mãos incertas voltaram a me acariciar e sua língua ávida tirava-me o controle. Arqueei meu corpo ao seu, ansiando por seus toques. Seus olhos jaziam fechados, mas os meus estavam abertos, fitando uma pequena estrela brilhante. Algo dentro de mim soou, alertando-me de que não era a coisa certa o que estava fazendo, no entanto, havia uma alegria fulgente que ganhava espaço dentro de mim a cada toque de Naruto. E, simultaneamente que algo tentava barrar o meu ato, outra coisa apenas me impulsionava, incentivando-me a continuar.

Afastei Naruto de meus lábios, recebendo um olhar confuso e brilhante. Sorri diante disso, apenas deixando-o ainda mais dúbio.

— Eu também amo você, idiota.

Ele sorriu, viciando-me, voltando a me beijar insanamente. E, naquela noite, senti-me mais brilhante e radiante do que qualquer estrela possa ter sido.

.

* * *

.

Sua boca se curvou em um misto de surpresa e diversão. Obviamente aquela mente loira sabia exatamente o que aconteceu logo em seguida, embora a estória tenha parado num momento crucial. Bebi o restante do suco, notando que aquele já era o terceiro copo. Olhei mais uma vez para os dois pergaminhos que me estavam em mãos, tratando de desviar de dois olhos azuladamente levianos. Ela iria me provocar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu tinha plena consciência disso.

— Uau! – falou, deixando escapar seu sorriso zombeirão. — Você tirou a virgindade do Naruto?

— Não. – espreitei os meus olhos. — Ele não era mais, tenho certeza disso.

— Sério? – comentou, aproximando-se de mim. — E com quem mais ele teria perdido? Com a Hinata? Bah, duvido!

— Se foi com ela, ou não, pouco me importa. – dei de ombros. — Aliás, não se deve esquecer que ele passou alguns anos treinando com o Jiraya.

— Você acha que aquele velho pervertido o induziu a ficar com alguma garota?

— Talvez. – comentei.

— Hm. – ponderou um pouco, rolando os olhos. — Ele não se incomodou de não ser o primeiro?

— Se se incomodou, não me disse nada. – falei. — E ele sabia muito bem que eu já havia tido outros relacionamento, anteriormente.

— Certo. – ela maneou com a cabeça, ainda pensativa. — Mas eu realmente não consigo acreditar que você e o Naruto... Haha, sério, não consigo acreditar que você transou com o Naruto, Testão!

— E eu também não consigo acreditar que você transou com o Chouji, Porca!

— Hey! – apontou o dedo indicador para mim, numa estranha carranca. — Você sabe muito bem que foi um acidente!

— Oh, sim. – revirei os olhos. — O velho acidente da bebedeira que libertou a libido.

— Ah, e por acaso você é uma boa perita desse assunto, não é mesmo? – sorriu triunfante. — Afinal de contas, o que seria de você, se por acaso não tivesse bebido demais no seu aniversário?

— Uma infeliz. – respondi, fazendo-a me olhar surpresa.

— Você acha isso?

— Yep.

— Hm. – coçou o queixo. — Estive pensando aqui, e, bem, você disse ao Naruto que o amava. E era verdade, não é mesmo? – maneei com a cabeça, concordando. — E você também disse para ele que não amava o Tanaka. – continuei concordando. — Mas e o Sasuke? Você não o amava ou simplesmente mentiu para o Naruto.

Suspirei, medindo as palavras que iria dizer.

— Bom, não acredito que menti para ele, embora talvez eu estivesse apaixonada pelo Sasuke. – notei o seu olhar confuso para mim, fazendo-me anelar.

— Explique-se melhor, Testão. – articulou, cruzando os braços. — Você está mentindo, ou pelo menos mentiu, em algum momento.

— Sim. – concordei. — Mas não foi para ele que menti. – seu olhar continuou confuso, e então completei. — Eu mentia para mim, dizendo que não amava o Sasuke. Mentia, dizendo que eu não estava apaixonada por todos do Time. E mentia, acreditando que tudo não passava de sentimentos fraternais.

— Belos sentimentos fraternais, hein. – comentou risonha, fazendo um sinal para o garçom nos trazer um sanduiche. E mais suco. — Então, presumo que a sua próxima vítima tenha sido o Sasuke, não é mesmo?

— Não. – seu cenho franziu, curiosa, fazendo-me sorrir. — Na verdade ele foi a minha terceira "vítima".

— Sério? – perguntou surpresa. — Quem foi a segunda então?

Sorri, quando a consistente recordação passou por meus olhos.

— Yamato.

E sorri ainda mais ao notar o seu olhar de exclamação.

.

* * *

.

Havíamos combinada de ir comemorar a sua promoção, Ino. Lembra-se disso? De uma simples médica assistente, passou a uma médica-chefe, assim como eu. É claro que a data não poderia passar batido por você, principalmente quando estava no mesmo patamar que a sua rival – embora eu ainda seja melhor. Para comemorar, você chamou o seu time e eu para irmos a um pub que ficava próximo ao hospital. Evidentemente que Shikamaru e Chouji reclamaram, afinal, àquele lugar era frequentado, em sua maioria, por casais. Mas nenhuma de nós se importava com isso.

Adentramos no recinto, pegando a única mesa que não havia sido reservada. Não era mal localizada, tenho que admitir, mas nunca gostei muito de ficar tão próxima ao balcão, como tivemos de ficar naquela noite. O garçom logo chegou, trazendo-nos uma grande rodada de bebidas, interiormente sabíamos que a grande quantidade foi por causa do mau julgamento que fizeram sobre Chouji. Sim, ele era grande e gor... Quero dizer, ele era grande e tem ossos largos, mas isso não significa que ele bebesse muito, aliás, ele nem bebia praticamente.

Conversámos assuntos triviais, enquanto Chouji reclamava não haver churrasco ali, como você tinha o dito, enganando-o, e Shikamaru revirava os olhos, impaciente. Ri da maneira estranha como se portava o seu time, que ao contrário do meu, até que eram disciplinados. Acomodei-me melhor na cadeira, ouvindo-a falar de alguma coisa sobre flores e medicina, admito não ter entendido nada do que você dizia, afinal, a minha mente já estava muito bem povoado por certo loiro de belos olhos azuis.

— Ino, você não acha que já bebeu demais? – Chouji perguntou, notando a maneira exaltada que você falava.

— Ah, nem vem! – resmungou. — É do meu direito comemorar uma promoção, não é mesmo Testão?

Sorri sem graça, olhando para os seus dois colegas.

— Talvez não faça mal comemorar um pouco. – dei de ombros.

— Estão vendo? – falou, com a voz um pouco enrolada, batendo na mesa. — A Testão tem razão! Vamos beber mais!

— Eu não disse isso...

— Cala a boca! – chiou, avançando na direção de seu companheiro de ossos largos, obrigando-o a beber o saquê que jazia em seu copo. — Beba tudo!

— Ino... – sua voz se perdeu, enquanto engolia todo o conteúdo transparente.

Olhei para Shikamaru, que me devolveu um olhar de desdém. Dando de ombros, ele simplesmente se levantou, fazendo sinal de sair.

— Já vai? – perguntei.

— Sim. – falou, olhando os outros dois colegas. — E faria o mesmo se fosse você.

Mandei uma última olhadela para você e Chouji, por fim resolvendo acompanhar o Shikamaru. Levantamo-nos, e você pouco se importou com a nossa retirada. O local estava cheio, o que dificultou a nossa caminhada. E quando já estávamos, enfim, próximos à saída, ele olhou para trás, numa última visualização de vocês. Tive a sensação de haver uma pitada de ciúmes, nos orbes do ninja problemático, mas ele tentou disfarçar, olhando numa outra direção, notando outra presença.

— Aquele não é o Yamato?

Olhei na direção que ele havia dito, notando o capitão sentado no balcão.

Sozinho.

— Sim, é ele. – confirmei, ainda olhando-o. Voltei a fitar Shikaramu, que ainda te observava, Ino. — Vou falar com ele. – comentei, chamando sua atenção. — Não precisa me esperar.

Com certa dificuldade, caminhei em direção do homem no balcão, que apenas olhava para o seu copo vazio. Algumas pessoas atrapalhavam o caminho, enquanto outras pareciam pisar no meu pé de propósito. E antes de alcançar o balcão, olhei para você e tive uma grande surpresa. Você estava beijando o seu amigo gordo, enquanto o outro simplesmente saia do pub, fumando um cigarro. Embora aturdida, sentei-me ao lado de Yamato, sem que ele percebesse. Fazendo um sinal para o garçom, pedi mais dois copos de saquê.

— O que um homem tão bonito faz sozinho por aqui? – perguntei, notando o seu embraço. Ele não me respondeu, ficando surpreso ao notar os copos que nos eram direcionados.

— Ele teve um encontro. – o atendente falou, sorrindo para mim. — Mal sucedido.

— Você também teve um encontro? – o ninja me perguntou, fitando o líquido do novo copo.

— Não.

Seus olhos me olharam surpresa, fazendo-me sorrir, ao notar o quão grandes ficava quando curiosos.

— E o que uma moça tão bonita faz sozinha por aqui, numa noite de segunda-feira?

— Vim comemorar a promoção da Ino. – falei, desanimadamente. — Mas eu tive que sair de lá urgentemente. – apontei na sua direção, e os olhos dele apenas se ampliaram mais.

— Pelo visto levaram a sério o fato de que aqui a maioria são casais.

— Pelo visto sim. – notei a maneira em que o nosso assunto morreu. Bebi o saquê de uma vez, sentindo-a cortar a minha garganta e os seus olhos me olharem metediços. — E então. – comecei a falar, fazendo sinal para o garçom me trazer a garrafa. — Por que o encontro foi mal sucedido?

Ele demorou a me responder, bebendo um pouco mais da sua bebida. Talvez fosse ousadia da minha parte questioná-lo sobre isso, aliás, se eu realmente estivesse sóbria, jamais teria tocado no assunto. Ele era o Capitão Yamato, Kami, jamais conversamos sobre esse tipo de coisa, além do mais, a única vez que fiquei tão próxima a ele foi ao meu aniversário. E, bem, muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram naquela noite, convenhamos.

— Ela não gostou de mim. – falou, enchendo o copo. — Acho que falei algo que a desagradou, talvez.

— Hm. – enchi o meu copo novamente, voltando a olhá-lo. — E o que você falou que pode tê-la incomodado?

— Eu não sei. – suspirou. — Ela tinha perguntado sobre as minhas habilidades ninja e depois saiu nervosa.

— Sério? – virei-me completamente em sua direção. — O que exatamente você falou?

— Vejamos. – coçou o queixo pensativo, tentando se recordar do ocorrido. — Falei sobre as células do Primeiro Hokage que tenho.

— Hm. – até ali, parecia-me normal e interessante.

— Então ela me perguntou o que eu poderia fazer... – pensou mais um pouco. — Então eu disse que posso deixar qualquer parte do meu corpo duro como uma madeira. – sorri, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha. — O que foi?

— É sério? – deixei o copo na minha boca, escondendo o sorriso. — Pode deixar qualquer parte do seu corpo duro feito uma madeira?

— Na verdade, é como uma madeira mesmo... – parou de falar, notando o duplo sentindo que havia na sua frase. — Eu não acredito que falei isso.

Gargalhamos um pouco, por causa de sua trapalhada. E ainda com o copo sob a boca, falei algo que deveria ter mantido apenas para mim, em meus sórdidos pensamentos.

— Eu não me incomodaria de sair com alguém assim. – e depois de falar, notei como aqueles olhos grandes me olhavam quase como chocados. Voltei a fitar apenas o copo, bebendo o conteúdo em um único gole. — Bom, eu tenho que ir. – olhei para trás, tentando encontrar você, Ino. Mas aparentemente você e o seu acompanhante já haviam saído. Tentei pegar umas notas do meu bolso, para pagar pela garrafa que pedi, mas ele me impediu. — Capitão...

— Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura. – falou, jogando umas notas ao barman. — Eu também estou de saída, posso te acompanhar?

— Hai.

Andamos calmamente, sem nenhum incomodo. Já se aproximava das vinte e três horas, e a maioria dos casais já tinham ido embora, como você e o Chouji, por exemplo. Nas ruas, o vento harmonizava o ambiente, enquanto andávamos lado a lado, afundados no silêncio. Ele tinha as mãos no bolso, enquanto as minhas pendiam-se na alça da minha bolsa. Seu olhar me tocava de esguelha e eu fingia não notar, apreciando interiormente. Estávamos nos aproximando da sua casa, que era um prédio bem mais conservado que o meu, porém ele não fazia nenhum sinal de parar por ali.

— Não precisa se incomodar, Yamato-taichou. – sorri, parando em frente à entrada da casa, o que o fez parar também. — Eu posso ir muito bem para a minha casa sozinha.

— Sakura... – começou, desviando seu olhar para o chão. — Eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu no seu aniversário. Foi culpa minha.

— Não se preocupe. – falei, mandando-lhe um sorriso.

— Eu também me aproveitei de você. – seus orbes fitaram-me e eu não consegui desviar.

— E de certa forma eu também me aproveitei de vocês, Capitão.

Ele se aproximou de mim, induzindo-me a encostar-se ao muro de seu prédio. Seu corpo não estava colado ao meu, todavia, eu bem sentia a sua respiração me acariciando e seus olhos incertos passearem pela minha face e corpo. Ninguém passava pela rua, mal iluminada e calma, um vento amistoso soprou, levando alguns fios de meus cabelos. Seu olhar ainda era intenso e eu tinha a sensação de que a temperatura apenas aumentava. Ele estava tão próximo...

— Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. – falou baixou, roubando-me o ar. — Me perdoe, Sakura.

— Somente se você estiver arrependido, Capitão. – falei, fitando seus lábios entreabertos. — Você está arrependido?

Houve um breve momento de silêncio até a sua resposta vir.

— Não.

Puxei-o rapidamente, capturando seus lábios distraídos. Em momento algum ele relutou, apenas fechando os olhos com o meu gesto. Suas mãos circundaram a minha cintura, pressionando-me mais à parede. Nossas bocas pareciam insaciáveis, procurando por algo inalcançável. Mantínhamos um ritmo acelerado e apressado, pouco nos importando com o oxigênio que nos escapava malevolamente. Embrenhei a mão em seus cabelos castanhos, deliciando-me ao senti-lo murmurar em meus lábios.

Senti-o me arrastar, sentido a entrada do prédio. Minhas mãos continuavam a trilhar por seu corpo, assim como as dele. Tropecei em um pequeno degrau da entrada, fazendo-o sorrir em meus lábios. Ele continuava me guiando, obrigando-me a seguir o caminho de costas, tropeçando aqui e ali. Ele puxou o meu corpo, fazendo-me subir em seu colo, agarrei a sua cintura com as pernas, sentindo-o alisar o meu traseiro. Sorri, com o pensamento de que tenha sido ele a fazer essa mesma carícia em meu aniversário.

Paramos em sua porta, e ficamos por ali por certo tempo, até que ele conseguisse, enfim, abrir a porta. Seu corpo ainda me guiava, e notei estar sendo levada ao seu quarto. Por um pequeno momento pensei em parar, impedir o que é que fosse acontecer. Pensei em Naruto, também, mas por fim, acabei pensando em mim e em Yamato. Ambos desejávamos aquilo, e eu já não tinha mais forças para querer voltar atrás, muito menos vontade para tal.

Fui repousada em sua cama, enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. Ele me soltou, olhando-me de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto. Tirou o seu colete, enquanto eu mesma já puxava a sua blusa para fora, ele sorriu com a minha pressa, mas também não se conteve para tirar a minha blusa. Seus olhos se penderam ao meu sutiã, mas logo o capturei para mais um beijo, fazendo-o se esquecer momentaneamente. Seu corpo se encaixou perfeitamente ao meu, sem me sobrecarregar com o seu peso. A sua excitação já era mais do que evidente, e contive o sorriso ao me recordar do seu comentário no pub, dizendo que conseguia ficar tão duro como uma madeira. Ele mentiu. Estava mais duro do que uma pedra, naquele momento.

Distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço quando o puxei para fitar os seus orbes nublados.

— Você não me perguntou se eu estava arrependida. – falei, notando a confusão em seus olhos.

— E você está arrependida, Sakura? – perguntou, temendo pela minha resposta.

— Não, Capitão.

Ele sorriu, voltando a me beijar, roubando-me o ar e tirando o resto das nossas roupas.

Definitivamente, eu jamais me arrependeria, naquele momento pensei.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas, eu sinto muito pela demora. Espero que, pelo menos a espera não tenha sido decepcionante.

Gostaria de informá-los também de que não abandonei nenhuma estória (nem essa, nem O Plano). Aliás, já digo que essa fic só terá mais três capítulos, que já estão prontos. Então não, ainda que eu demore a atualizar, não abandonei nada! =D

Enfim, comentários são bem-vindos e apreciados!


End file.
